A Summer I'll Never Forget
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: When Nina's Gran can't afford for her to go back home to America for Summer Vacation, who helps her out? Fabina two-shot!
1. Meet the Parents!

Meet the Parents!

**Hey guys! So I had a dream last night about how Nina met Fabian's parents! It wasn't exactly like this, it was pretty bizarre but, whatever!:) And Mick and Eddie both live in the House. **

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting in the common room reading a magazine while Fabian was playing his guitar. It was funny, he would only play it around me.

I was thinking about the crazy week we had had when I remembered that Sibuna and the mystery was going to be on hold. Because starting tomorrow, it was officially Summer Vacation! Oh Summer Vaca. My favorite time of the year!

Amber was going to the Bahamas with her parents, Mara was going to Greece with her parents and sister, Patricia and Piper were going to Milan, Jerome and Poppy were going to be spending as much time with their dad as possible, Joy was going on a cruise with her parents, Eddie was going to spend time with Mr. Sweet, Alfie and his little sister Jackie were going to Africa to visit their dad's side of the family, and Mick was spending break at Fabian's house, like they do every year.

I was super excited to go see Gran. After her little accident here, she was in the hospital for about two weeks, but after she recovered she went back to America. It had been a while since I last saw her.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. Gran.

"Hi Gran!" I said into the phone

"Nina sweetie! How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I can't wait to come home for break and see you!"

"Well, actually sweetie, that's what I'm calling about. After the accident the hospital trip cost more than I expected. And I'm afraid that we don't have enough money for you to come back. I'm so sorry honey."

"It's fine Gran. I can find somewhere else to stay. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Everything ok?" Fabian asked, looking up from his guitar.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't things be ok?" I said to him.

"When are you ever going to take a hint that you're a terrible liar Nina?" He asked with the smile that I loved. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Gran just can't afford to have me come home for break." I told him.

"Well would you like to come spend it with Mick and I at my place? My parents have been wanting to meet you." He said looking at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Seriously? I would love to!" I said, getting off the couch, running over to him and hugging him.

"No way! Fabina is back on?" A voice asked excitedly coming down the stairs. Amber. Of course.

"No," I said blushing. "My Gran can't afford for me to go back to America so I'm spending break at Fabian's house!"

"Whoa, hold up." The blonde said. "You would much rather go to Fabian's little mansion for holiday then come with me to the Bahamas?" 

"Amber, you never asked me to come with you."

"Because you never told me you weren't going back to America!"

"I hate to interrupt your little girl fight, but Nina we're leaving in a half hour. Do you have your stuff all packed?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, it's in my room. I'm gonna go get dressed." I said, considering the fact I was still in my PJ's.

I took a quick shower, curled my hair, and brushed my teeth. I put on my favorite strapless black dress with cherries on it, my teal shades, sandals, and grabbed my Juicy Couture tote bag. **(AN: Outfit on my profile!:) )**

**~One hour later~**

"And we're here!" Mick said as the cab pulled up to Fabian's house. When Amber said mansion, she wasn't kidding! Fabian's house is gorgeous! It suits him.

"Whoa." Was all I could say when I got out of the cab. "Fabian, I love your house!" I said excitedly, practically jumping up and down. Mick and Fabian just laughed at me.

"Thanks," He said smiling. "C'mon, I'll show you your room."

I walked with Mick and Fabian into his house. If I thought the outside was amazing, the inside was 10 times better! There's was a huge chandelier dangling from the ceiling, it reminded me of the Tears of Glass. I followed Fabian upstairs, where he showed me my room.

"Fabian, honey? Is that you?" A woman's voice asked from downstairs.

"And did you bring the girl you're always raving about?" A man's voice asked.

"Oh my god." Fabian said, closing his eyes.

"She's right here Mr. and Mrs. Rutter!" Mick yelled excitedly, putting his arm around me and walking me downstairs, Fabian following.

When we got downstairs, I saw a man with Fabian's hair and smile, and a woman with Fabian's eyes.

"Mom, dad, this is Nina. Nina, these are my parents." Fabian introduced me.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Rutter smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you guys!" I said to them.

"And the same to you, sweetie!" Mrs. Rutter said.

"You're just as beautiful as Fabian here described!" Mr. Rutter said. Fabian and I were blushing like crazy.

"So, has Danny come home yet?" Fabian asked. Danny was Fabian's younger brother.

"He should be here any minute." Mr. Rutter replied. Sure enough, a boy who looked almost exactly like Fabian came through the door.

"Hey mom, dad." He said. You could totally tell him and Fabian were brothers.

"Danny, this is Nina. Nina, this is my younger brother Danny." Fabian said.

"Hi." I said, shaking his hand.

"Hey. Dude, Fabian, you never told us Nina was hot!" Danny said, smiling. That made Fabian and I blush, and Mick burst out laughing.

"Daniel James!" Mrs. Rutter exclaimed. I laughed at that.

"So anyway," Fabian said, trying his hardest to change the subject. "Where's Laci?" Laci?

Before anyone could answer, the _cutest _little girl came running down the stairs, screaming Fabian's name.

"Hey Laci!" Fabian said, picking her up, giving her a hug.

"Is that Nina?" Laci asked, pointing at me. Fabian nodded.

"She's pretty!" Laci said. I just smiled. She was adorable! She was wearing the cutest little pink tutu that was sparkly and had teal hearts all over it, and a shirt that said "Little Miss Cuteness"

"Also kids, we are going to be leaving for the beach in two hours!" Mr. Rutter told us. I could already tell that this would be an amazing vacation!

**OK, there's the first chapter!:) If you guys want me too, I'll turn it into a two shot:) Review!**

**~EmiGrace99**


	2. A Summer I'll Never Forget

**Hey, thank you guys so much for the nice reviews! I was really excited to know what you guys thought of the story! I've been home sick all day:( I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

After Fabian's mom told us we would be leaving for the beach soon, Fabian, Mick and I went upstairs to change. I was wearing my short jean shorts, a pink and white stripped Juicy tank top, my black and pink shades, my Juicy Couture beach bag, and my teal wedges. Underneath that, I had on my Multi Fluorescent Striped Bandeau Bikini from Top Shop. Amber insisted that I pack it. Just in case. And trust me; I was _so _glad that I did.

**~Time lapse cause I'm lazy and not feeling well:)~ **

I had never been to the beach in England, so I was really excited to go. The car ride didn't take too long. Mr. and Mrs. Rutter were taking the suitcases into the hotel we were staying at for a few days. Before we could go have fun, Mr. Rutter wanted us to get all of our stuff in our rooms set up.

The hotel we were staying at was really nice. Laci came running up to me while I was looking around. She said the she had heard a lot about me. I picked her up and held her on my hip. Fabian and Mick came over to me to ask how I liked vacation so far.

While Mr. and Mrs. Rutter were checking in, I was getting some pretty obnoxious looks from some of the people who would walk in. Like Danny, Laci looked like Fabian too. Since Fabian was standing by me, I guess people were thinking Laci was my daughter or something and I was like a teen mom. Whatever!

We finally got to unpack all of our stuff. I was sharing a room with Fabian and Mick, while Danny, Laci, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter shared a room. It was a little awkward but I guess it would be like that one time Fabian slept in my room with me along with the rest of Sibuna. I actually didn't really mind.

There were only two beds and one pull out couch. While the boys argued about who get to sleep where, I was checking my texts when I found one from about an hour ago from Gran.

'I hope you have a great time with your friend's sweetie!' I had told her that I would be spending the summer with Fabian, and she was perfectly fine with that.

I heard Mick whisper something to Fabian which made Fabian blush and hit Mick in the arm.

"Everything ok guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just saying how if you and Fabian – " Before Mick could finish, Fabian slapped him on the head. I just laughed at that.

"Oh, I think I hear my mom calling, she probably wants us down in the lobby." Fabian said grabbing his phone and towel and leaving the room.

When Mick was sure Fabian had left, he came over to me.

"I said that if you and Fabian were dating, you two could share a bed and I would get one to myself." Mick said, smiling.

"Mick!" I exclaimed, hitting his arm.

We met Fabian's parents, Danny and Laci in the lobby. Mick raced out the doors and ran to the beach. Someone was obviously excited.

Once Fabian and I had walked down to the ocean, Mick all ready had his shirt off and was playing in the water. I yanked off my tank top, trying not to screw my hair up too bad. Once Fabian took his shirt off, my jaw dropped. Hottest. 6 pack. _Ever._ Like, better than Taylor Lautner!

I was apparently staring and he noticed. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered him, trying to hide the blush that was on my face.

Before I could say anything else, I got a text from Amber.

**(AN: Amber Bold ****Nina Underlined Bold)**

**Heyyyy girly! Hows it goin?:)**

Classic Amber.

**Heyyy u! Its goin amazing!:) Have u ever seen Fabian's 6 pack?**

**FABIAN HAS A 6 PACK? PIC. NOW!**

**Ya he does! And Amber I cant just take a pic of his 6 pack! He would see me!**

**Then just say that I want a pic of u, Fabes and Mick! They r dumb enough 2 fall 4 that!**

**Alright. Give me a few min.**

**Yay!**

"Hey guys," I said, trying to get Mick and Fabian's attention. They were like, wrestling or something like that.

"Yeah?" Fabian asked.

"Amber texted me saying that she wants a picture of all of us." I said. They agreed. I hate to say it, but Amber was right about them being clueless!

Fabian had Danny take the picture. Mick was on the left, Fabian in the middle, and I was right next to Fabian.

**O. M. G. That boy DOES have a 6 pack! **

**I told you!**

**Oh ya Neens, u look totally adorable in the bikini! Fabian must love it!**

**Thanks, u helped me pick it out! And Fabian and I r just friends!**

**Ya, I haven't bought a new pair of the shoes in the last hour :P**

**Whatever!**

**Well, Im gonna let u go flirt with ur soon 2 be boyfriend! Let me know how it turns out!**

**Alright, have a Fabutastic time in the Bahamas! **

I loved that girl but sometimes she was a handful!

"Hey Neens," Fabian said as he jogged over to me.

"Hey," I said smiling. Since he been in the water he was super wet. Yeah, his hotness level increased by at least 77.

"You havin' fun?" He asked me, giving me his gorgeous smile. The smile I fell in love with my first day at Anubis House.

"Yes, thank you so much for letting me spend break with you!" I said excitedly.

"Well you are my best friend." He said, blushing slightly as he said that.

After we were just standing on the shore awkwardly, not saying anything at all, Mrs. Rutter came over to us.

"Nina, the boys are going to help Jeremy set up the BBQ tonight while you, me and Laci go shopping!"

"Ok! Sounds fun! I'll see ya later Fabes." I said smiling at him. I put my tank back on and grabbed my tote back and hopped in the front seat of Mrs. Rutter's car.

"So, Nina, tell me about yourself! Well, anything that Fabian hasn't mentioned yet!" Mrs. Rutter smiled. I blushed at that.

"What has Fabian told you?" I laughed.

"Well, he's told us that you used to live in America with your grandmother, that you got a scholarship to the school, when you first came to the house nobody was really nice to you because they thought you had something to do with Joy's disappearance. He says that you're caring, very smart, fearless, and fun to be around. He's told me quite a few times that he considered you as his best friends." I blushed after she said that. Those were all really nice things that Fabian had said about me.

Once we got to the shopping center, Mrs. Rutter found a parking space, helped Laci out of the car, and we walked into a little boutique.

We looked around the store for what seemed like hours. Mrs. Rutter bought Laci a cute new swimsuit; it was pink with white polka dots. It reminded me of something Amber would wear.

Mrs. Rutter even offered to buy me this fabulous outfit! The dress was perfect for summer! It was a pink, halter floral zip up dress with beautiful colors. The outfit also included neon yellow shades, a Juicy Couture beach bag, and shiny sandals with blue, green and pink straps. I absolutely adored it. She said I should wear it to the BBQ tonight. I thought that was a great idea.

After our very fun shopping trip, we went and got ice cream before we headed back to the beach. I got my all time favorite, Birthday Cake. Delicious!

"Thank you so much Mrs. Rutter!" I said as we found a table.

"You're very welcome sweetheart! And please, call me Rebecca." She said with a smile. She was as sweet as Trudy!

After we were done with our ice cream, we headed back to the beach.

Once we got back, I saw Mick surfing and Fabian laughing at him as he fell off his board. I quickly took off my tank top and shorts, grabbed my tote and put my sunglasses on.

"I didn't know Mick could surf." I said, sitting next to Fabian on his towel.

"He doesn't," Fabian said laughing. Now Mick was trying to get back on the board. "He rented the surf board from some guy."

"Oh Mick." I laughed.

"Hey, I'd like to see you try doing that." Mick said to us once he finally got out of the water.

"Ok," I said. "Gimme the board." I said trying to snatch it out of Mick's hands.

"Uh, Nina, I don't really think surfing is your thing." Fabian said, concern filled his voice.

"Trust me." I said taking off my sunglasses and jogged to the ocean.

I was actually a really good surfer. I started off slow, paddling out into the ocean. Once I felt comfortable enough, I stood up, and started riding the waves. It felt so good to do that again! I was able to glance back at Fabian and Mick. They were in total shock that I hadn't fallen off yet!

After a few minutes, a wave finally took me out. When I got back to Fabian and Mick, they were speechless.

The best part of being the only ones at the beach was that Danny had brought his huge boom box and was blasting the radio super loud. Right now, _'Countdown'_ by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice.

"So, how was that Mick?" I asked smirking.

"I…but…how….what…" Was all he could choke out.

"Nina, when did you learn to surf like that?" Fabian asked.

"Uh, I lived in California, duh!" I said.

"Wow." Was all that they could say. I blushed, of course.

After a little while, it was already 4:30. Time flies when you're having fun. Now, _'It Girl' _by Jason Derulo, one of my favorite songs.

I was lying on my towel while Mick surprised me by dumping a bucket full of water on my head.

"OMG Mick! You'll pay for that!" I shouted, grabbing another bucket, running after him laughing. Mick was like the big brother I never got.

Fabian wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. He was sitting on his beach towel reading 'The Solar System is your Friend.'

Instead of dumping water on Mick, I decided to give Fabian a little surprise.

"Ok Neens, you're dead!" Fabian yelled, getting up and chasing after me. Since I was really occupied laughing my head off, I didn't even notice Fabian's buff arms sneak around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around. Then, he did the worst thing he could possibly do. He started tickling me. He knew that that was my one weakness.

"Fabes!" I squealed. "Fabes, stop it! Oh my god Fabes!" I laughed.

He finally surrendered and spun me around so that we were chest to chest. My hands were around his neck while his were still around my waist.

I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest and hit Fabian right in the face. I would feel pretty bad if that happened.

"Ooh this should be good!" We turned around to see Mick. Fabian and I instantly pulled away, blushing like mad.

**~Time lapseeeee~**

We were lying down on the shore, Fabian and I. Shoulder to shoulder, side by side. I don't really know what we were trying to accomplish, we were just tired after a long, fun day. It was around 6:00 now and the sun was setting. I had changed into the outfit Mrs. Rutter had bought me about a half hour ago. Fabian even said that I looked beautiful in it. Mick and Danny had gone off to find something to eat. Typical. My eyes were closed. It was just so peaceful since Mick, Fabian, his family and I were the only ones at the beach.

"Nina?" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"I was thinking," Fabian began. "Maybe we should give it another go. You know, the whole Fabina thing. Start over with it." My eyes shot open and I turned to look at him. '_Was he serious?'_ I thought. '_Did he still have feelings for me like I did for him?'_

"And this time, actually be a couple?" I asked. '_Is this reality? Or am I just dreaming?'_

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Yeah."

Without thinking, I just leaned over, and kissed him. He kissed back. That was all that mattered.

"So is that a yes?" Fabian asked once we broke apart.

"Of course it's a yes." I said smiling and leaning back down to kiss him again. It felt so good being able to do that again.

We broke apart again after what seemed like years because we heard the click of a camera.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to interrupt your little snogging fest but I think Amber and the rest of our housemates should know about this!" It was Mick. Fabian and I just rolled our eyes and laughed.

"Also, your mom said dinner should be ready soon." With that, Mick went back to wherever he had come from.

We continued our so called "snog fest" until my phone rang. It was Amber.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as if nothing happened in the last 5 minutes.

"So you two just HAVE to get back together when I'm on the other side of the freaking world?"

"Haha, yes we do Ambs." Since I thought Fabian should hear Amber, I put the phone in speaker.

"Amber, you're now on speaker, Fabian is right next to me." I said.

"Fabes! So you finally grew a pair and asked Nina out again? I'm sooo happy!"

"Uh, thanks Amber?" Fabian said. I just laughed at that.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to your snogging! TTYL Neens!" With that, Amber hung up.

"What are going go to do with her?" I asked, staring into Fabian's eyes.

"I have no idea," He said, smiling at me. "But I know what I'm going to do with you." At first I was confused but then I figured it out. I kissed him again. We needed to make up for all the times when we weren't together. It was an amazing kiss.

"I love you." Fabian said after we broke apart.

"I love you too." I said, smiling.

After a few minutes of just staring into each other's eyes, we decided to go eat. Fabian put his arm around me and I had mine around his waist.

"Awe, look at the happy couple! Together again." Mick said, drawing a heart in mid air with his fingers.

"Oh, shut up Mick." Fabian laughed.

**~Time lapse~**

Fabian and I were cuddled together in bed holding hands. Mick had gone to bed about an hour ago. Fabian and I just stayed up, enjoying each other. It felt great inside to know that we were a couple again. I knew that this would be a summer I would never forget.

**Done! Haha:) I hope you guys like it! I worked on it all day! Review! **

**~EmiGrace99**


End file.
